


Downhill

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Weecest, Wincest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-17
Updated: 2013-10-17
Packaged: 2017-12-29 15:53:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1007264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There was no Sam without Dean, and no Dean without Sam. It was as simple as that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Downhill

Sam decided that he had been tapping his foot on the curb long enough. Waiting for dean to emerge from the doors of their school was taking a suspiciously long time. Sam didn’t want to jump to conclusions but he knew that Dean wasn’t exactly doing extra credit.

He plopped down on the curb. His mind raced as he stared out the empty parking lot. He couldn’t be mad at him if he was with a girl. They both promised that things like that don’t matter.  They swore that something as silly as that wouldn’t get between them.

So the fact that Sam saw Dean sneaking around school with some blonde shouldn’t be that big of a deal.

Even though Sam promised himself he wouldn’t overreact, there was still a part of him that didn’t want to share. But he did want Dean to be happy, always.

She had everything he didn’t. She was pretty and soft, and well, had breasts.

Sam was just Dean’s kid brother that had barely managed to even make it through puberty last year.

But he cast all these thoughts aside within the same minute his brain had conjured it up. He knew that dean would always be next to him. And it wasn’t so bad if dean ran off on a date once in a while.

At the end of the day he belonged to Sam.

Sam can still vividly recall how the whole thing started. It all happened in flashes and all so fast and out of the blue, but if Sam were to forget one single second of it he might just cry.

It was two days ago, last year. They had just finished tracking and killing a werewolf. It was the first time Dean had thought he would live the rest of his life without Sam.

Dean cringed at how John was so focused on the task at hand that he failed to see the gravity of the situation. His youngest son was lying in a puddle of his own blood.

Dean didn’t have time for anything else in the entire world but making sure Sam was alive, and stayed alive.

Sam can vaguely remember hearing Dean’s urgent voice through the searing pain and dizzying state of mind. He can recall Dean’s strong arms hoisting him up to run away before he passed out. He woke up afraid, and yelling out for dean. Dean was only in the motel restroom for a moment but felt absolutely horrible for leaving his brother for even that short amount of time.

All Sam did was cry and cling onto Dean like his life depended on it. Which in most cases, it did.

“Never gonna leave you, Sammy. Promise.”

Dean grabbed Sam’s face without a second though and kissed him full on the lips. Sam didn’t flinch or shy away. It was natural to him. He just let it happen. They had never felt more complete than in these moments. They patched up all of the missing pieces of their hearts that chipped away.

There was no Sam without Dean, and no Dean without Sam. It was as simple as that.

It was all downhill from there. Sam fell hard, Dean fell harder.


End file.
